


Хочу свободу, и добро, и грех

by fierce_cripple, WTFDeadRobin2017



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDeadRobin2017/pseuds/WTFDeadRobin2017
Summary: — Не пристрелишь, Лоутон





	

Они не совсем в безопасности, что уж там, в ней они почти никогда не оказываются, и потому Флойд не снимает наручи со стволами, пока они трахаются, а Тим не снимает маску, но отключает визоры. Теперь они выглядят, как обычное молочно-белое стекло, деталей сквозь него не рассмотреть, но направление взгляда вполне понятно.

Тим насаживается сам, седлает его, но не расслабляется ни на минуту, прислушивается чутко.

Флойд тоже, чего уж там. В какой-то момент он отпускает чужие бледные бёдра и всё-таки тянется к наручам, но Тим кладёт свои ладони поверх, притягивает руку к себе, выше, облизывает между пальцев. Вдыхает запах оружейного масла и ни с чем не сравнимый запах подогнанной телячьей кожи. Тим говорил, ему нравится, как пахнет эта кожа, когда её носит курильщик. «Не табак и не пепельница, и не провонявшие стены, нечто совсем иное, тёплое», — бормотал он так, будто его били головой слишком часто, и теперь он вкушает все прелести синестезии.

У Тима раздуваются ноздри, когда он вдыхает, обводя кончиком языка дуло, а потом сжимая его губами.

И у Флойда темнеет в глазах от этого зрелища, и вторую руку он возвращает на бедро Тима, удерживая его на месте и толкаясь вверх, плавно и очень медленно. Флойд упирается пятками в постель и просто поднимает Тима, ему бы понравился вид напряжённого живота, всегда нравится, но сейчас он не видит. Тим смотрит только на Флойда поверх мушки и целика.

И стонет.

У Тима глаза закатываются, и Флойд пытается убрать ствол. Он чёртов профессионал и не наставляет даже незаряженное оружие, а его детки заряжены по полной. Да и на того, кого пока не готов убить, он не направляет дуло, но Тим снова распахивает глаза и крепко-крепко держит его руку.

У него опасная хватка — того и гляди заденет механизм да пустит себе пулю в горло.

— Чёртов Красный Робин, ты что, совсем ничего не знаешь об оружии, дай мне снять их, я же пристрелю тебя случайно. Или скажу потом, что это было случайностью.

Тим с пошлым звуком снимается со ствола и улыбается.

— Не пристрелишь, Лоутон, — и лижет руку на границе с кожей наруч.

Флойд смиряется.

Он трахает Тима осторожно, не двигаясь резко, а потом тянется свободной рукой к его члену, обводя большим пальцем мокрую блестящую головку.

Он накрывает её ладонью, когда Тим кончает.

Сам Флойд заканчивает с широко распахнутыми глазами, не прекращая следить за подвижными пальцами на стволе, так что едва не забывает слушать, что происходит вокруг.

Впрочем. Тим не забывает.

Когда он выпускает Флойда наконец — во всех возможных смыслах — Флойд роняет руки, раскидывает их, как распятый, лежит под ним, дышит тяжело и с присвистом.

А потом бросает:

— Чистить будешь сам.

Тим смеётся; он знает: снайпер никому не доверяет своё оружие.

Но Флойд доверяет Тиму, и в этом, пожалуй, главная их проблема.


End file.
